A Lovely Ending that Neverland Never Knew
by Phoenix Fairie
Summary: What you don't know: Hook still lives on, Peter has two breaking hearts in his hands, and the fate of Neverland is as unknown to us as how to fly is to the unbelievers.


A Lovely Ending that Neverland Never Knew

IMAGINE a Neverland in which:

a) Peter Pan rules the land

b) Wendy becomes the queen of the Neverland

d) The term "lost" is not only followed by "boys"

e) Tinker Bell finally gets the guy of her dreams

f) Hook was never killed?

KEEP READING. THIS IS MY OWN SEQUEL. ENJOY.

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Peter Pan**_** nor will I ever.**

**Compliments to the late J. M. Barrie.**

**He is the creator of Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Tinker Bell, the Neverland and all else.**

**Not me.**

…

When former Captain James Hook splashed into the water, the crocodile was feeling a bit… civilized, shall we say. On that very night the clock in her belly stopped ticking. I assume that having a continuously ticking clock in your stomach would get to be very aggravating after a while, and I do believe the crocodile was immensely annoyed by the tick tock tick tock noise coming within her. This crocodile had had a taste of Hook's arm, and would not rest until she got the rest of him. I often wonder if the ticking inside of her somehow kept her going, and that the constant tick tock was coincidently symbolic of her continuous passion to kill and eat Hook: Tick Tock Tick Tock Find Hook Eat Hook Tick Tock Tick Tock…

So when that noise stopped, we could bet on it that she fainted, or felt she was going mad, but it is a fact that she still went on searching, the ticking still ringing in her ears, and with that sound she kept her movements still perfectly in sync, as she done for a such a very long time.

When Hook was sinking down towards the crocodile, he had a very hopeless expression on his face, though his eyes were gleaming with satisfaction and contempt, for he had proved to himself that Peter Pan was not completely of good form.

Now the crocodile knew very well that Hook feared her, and she actually often wondered whether she should stop her search to find and to eat him, or to continue looking for him till her death, for deep in her heart she pitied him. But of course she kept on going. We can blame the clock for her decision.

But even though at that moment he was sinking down towards her open jaws, and he was completely at her mercy, and she had finally succeeded in her long and perilous journey, and she could enjoy her long awaited meal at last- even though all of this was happening- the clock had stopped, and her heart melted.

Recall that ever so important fight of Hook and Peter: Feel the intensity and excitement of the fight. Hold in all your emotions with bated breath. Hear the clanging of knives. Open your eyes wide. Lean forward despite the danger of having your nose cut off. Try to keep your heart from leaping out of your chest. All the lost boys around you are doing the same. Peter's eyes are twinkling, boyishly and passionately. Ever so slowly the look of defeat comes into Hook's eyes. The environment is becoming tenser. Slightly is wanting with all his heart to finally be able to say, loudly and clearly, "Seventeen!" You know that Peter will win, but the suspense is killing you. How long will it take for Peter to be victorious? Perhaps he is drawing out the fight on purpose, to be more dramatic? Come on, Peter. We know you can kill him. But why kill us in the process?

Now see what you could not have seen before, being aboard the pirate ship. See the crocodile below the surface of the water, waiting. The clock had stopped before that exact moment, but on the same night. Peter used this knowledge to his advantage, making the pirates believe he was the crocodile herself, coming aboard the ship. Clever Peter. Being able to fool the pirate of all pirates- the infamous and notorious Captain Jas. Hook. I'm sure you'd love to know, Peter, how he cowered while being surrounded by his dogs. Ha! Imagine that. The human beings that he think are so inferior to him, that he treats them like animals (and speaks to them as such)—his crew, crowding around him, to protect him, as he trembles with the thought that he might be dead before sunrise!

So on the story goes, and Peter of course succeeds in kicking (literally) Hook of his own ship which he was captain aboard, and into the blue abyss.

Now you may be wondering, and wondering wisely, if the crocodile's clock had stopped some time before, then why is it just at this very moment that her heart melts?

I really don't think that anyone can answer that question. Some say that when she saw him looking much less dignified (and petrified), she found him a lot less appetizing. I say that going into the ocean water right after the tragic event of the stopping of The Clock made her a little loopy, and the cool flushed the ticking out of her brain, therefore causing the desire to eat Hook to grow dim. But you can think anything you want to think. Make up any other reason yourself. It will be just as right an explanation as any others you will hear.

All I know is that fate was on Hook's side.

And just as he was sinking down into her open jaws, she changed her mind, and closed them, letting Hook get by with just a tiny bit of his shirt being bitten off. He was spared. He saw his life ending in front of him, and then he was given it back. There must be a purpose for fate to have spared Hook. Perhaps he is needed just a little longer on this land which we call the Neverland.

Hook was, of course, mystified, as any of us would be under the circumstances, and fell into a daze.

The minute he awoke from it, which was seconds later, the crocodile had vanished. Hook composed himself, swam to the surface, and swam ashore. When he was upon land, he fled, though he himself had no idea to where he was fleeing.

Watch him running into a deep forest, sopping wet, a hole in the back of his shirt, his black hair no longer in beautiful rope-like curls, and looking on the whole very un-Hook like.

Keeping watching, for this is the last we shall see of Hook in a while.


End file.
